


Over The Hills and Far Away

by Nouille



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dean is a governor, I'm doing my best, M/M, Marine biologist Jonas, My First AO3 Post, Pirate!AU, Self-Doubt, adult mitjo, context Probably not historycally accurate, mitjo - Freeform, my first fanfic in english, pirate Mitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouille/pseuds/Nouille
Summary: It had been four days since the entire crew left the mainland and they were less than a day close to their first destination: a little island in the middle of the Caribbean and nothing could make Jonas happier than the idea of what he was going to do here.(Pirate AU!!!)





	1. Comes And Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Xana! (Trashnouille on tumblr)  
> This is my first fic in English and it's some Mitjo and Pirate shit!!  
> I really love to read Long Exposure Fanfics here, so I though I could write my own too even if I'm french and all
> 
> So thanks a lot to Mars for creating this wonderful comic and thanks to all the other writers on AO3 who write some Mitjo ( I love yall)

It had been four days since the entire crew left the mainland and they were less than a day close to their first destination: a little island in the middle of the Caribbean and nothing could make Jonas happier than the idea of what he was going to do here. 

And these days he’s felt more alive than he ever felt under Dean Wagner’s grip on the mainland in their huge castle on the New World. Sure, thanks to him he had had good teachers, a great education - which led him to be a remarkable scientist-, and more comfort than he could ask for and those were probably not the only pro of being a governor’s adoptive son but free speech and freedom in general weren’t definitely some of them.

First, because he wasn’t the only child, there was Sidney his twin sister, of course but also a whole bunch of other kids of all ages so their childhoods were more of a rough formation to be a respectable functioning member of the society than just kids being… kids. 

And Jonas always felt like he really wasn’t made for this at all. In the beginning Dean wanted him to take part in politics and probably use him like a pawn in chess, but he quickly understood that the boy wouldn’t really be useful this way. And the fact that Jonas was chubby didn’t help. 

Dean thought he was weak. Mentally _and_ physically. And he didn’t bother to tell him in the boldest ways, several times a day thinking it would harden him and push him to act like a “real man”. Of course it had the opposite effect on him: his self-esteem was so low and Dean just kind of gave up the hopes he had on him without stopping his unhealthy and controlling behavior. So at the time Jonas didn’t wanted to do much and just felt like a failure, fortunately his sister was here for him, and by taking him time to time to a hidden little cove not so far from the castle, his passion for the sea and all the living beings in it awoke slowly and led him to this journey he was now wholly enjoying. 

He felt like a prisoner who was just set free, even if of course it was hard to negotiate with Dean the funds to be able to go on this trip which was organized by a group of scientists from many horizons, even if he was now Jonas Wagner, an adult and a certified marine biologist. 

It was the first time he went this far from home but he must admit that he was slightly – totally – nervous. Actually so nervous that he almost changed his mind right before he left. Hopefully his twin, saved the day once more cheering him up and reassuring him saying that even if she couldn’t come even if at first she was supposed to because Dean changed his mind and told her that she’d rather be looking for a respectable husband to marry here –what she was definitely not going to do –, it would be fun and that he would definitely enjoy it.

And she couldn’t be more right!  
During the trip, the whole crew was really nice and he even befriended with some of his colleagues, they were about a dozen of specialist each in their own discipline, but he happened to get closer to especially two of them. The first one was Lewis Halls, a British expert in astronomy who went on this journey to confirm one of his theory that was that our earth was in fact one static globe which was itself overlapped by another globe which was the sky which was constantly rotating. At first Jonas found that pretty tricky knowing that it was totally against everything he learnt when he was homeschooled so he wasn’t really convinced but it still was kind of interesting. The other one was a worldwide renowned French Biologist named Nicolas Le Grand and it was also very interesting to listen to him, but contrary to Mr. Halls who was very confident and almost shouted and claimed his theories as hundred percent true and confirmed, Mr. Le Grand, him was the embodiment of self-doubt and looked like he constantly wondered what he was doing here.

And Jonas felt same at first but when they all started to plan, schedule and distribute the different scientific tasks and researches to every single member of the group, he knew he didn’t went here for nothing. He felt useful and had a goal, after all he loved his job and being able to observe new types of marine animals in their natural habitat was really amazing!

So when they finally accosted he was in heaven. The first day was mostly dedicated to exploring the island and starting to settle the material for the imminent researches, they installed a little encampment close from the boat but far enough to not be bothered by the fluctuations of the tide.  
The next morning, each scientist were doing their tasks on their own. Mr. Halls wasn’t doing much though, he always had to wait the sun to get low to start so he just accompanied Mr. Wagner and Mr. Le Grand in their examinations of the near shore fauna and flora. They had to wear high knee waterproof boots to be sure that they were not going to be stung by some poisonous jellyfish or anything like that. They noted all their observations in small books, and the pages of these were darken by description in Latin with the charcoal of their pencils at an incredible speed. And it could have been even faster if Lewis wasn’t questioning every single things they did which clearly started to annoy Jonas even if he decided to stay quiet for the moment. 

When the sun was at his highest spot in the sky, which meant it was the time for the lunch break everyone began to gather slowly in direction of the camp. And as they all started to prepare themselves for the meal that was already being cooked by the sailors with a tiny campfire, Lewis noticed something in the horizon, on the seaside.

A ship. And a big one.

He told everyone and Jonas took the small telescope that he had near where he was sitting.  
It was a government ship, and it was definitely coming for him. Dean must have found a stupid reason to ruin the only real good time he had in years.  
He started feeling sick. 

He knew something was up and it was up to no good.


	2. Heck no.

****

“Jonas are you okay? It looks like a government ship, do you think it’s coming for you? Or did anyone here did something illegal? ” said Lewis to the young man who was as livid as his dark freckled skin permitted him to be, and he didn’t even listen to the question. In his head it was just a weak sound that echoed in the distant in comparison of the deafening noise that was emitted by the beating of his heart and by the fear of just seeing Dean again.

It was too soon, he hasn’t even done anything significant here yet, Dean couldn’t- He couldn’t… No.

No. no. no. 

_ Please god no _ . 

He felt tears slowly swelling in his eyes so he closed them and tried to convince himself that it was going to be ok. He tried to remember Sidney’s voice when she calmed him when this kind of things happened, imagine what she would say “Calm down, maybe it’s not for you”, “And if it is maybe Dean changed his mind and I’m aboard!”, “Just don’t worry Jojo, everything’s going to be fine”

And it worked a bit, when he opened his eyes, yes he was still extremely anxious and scared but he could finally hear what the other around him said. He realized too that he was in this state for a while because the ship was much nearer that when he first saw it with his telescope, now we could clearly see the government flags and the huge sails on it. It was only a matter of minutes until it came ashore. 

He was starting to stand up and to start to roughly gather his belongings in case of it really was… Nicolas pulled his sleeve softly “You haven’t eaten at all, there’s still some time before they arrive, you’re sure don’t even want, like just a bite?” Jonas just nodded as a refusal, he was already nauseous and didn’t want it to get worse. 

It took approximately twenty minutes for the ship to be there. And only five more to confirm that, yes, it was here all for Jonas and Jonas only. Not only it was more a disappointment than a shock to him now that his panic attack was gone, but there were still two things that really bothered him now. 

The first one was the reason why Dean wanted him to come back: A marriage.  _ His _  marriage, with the first daughter of the Cleary, and wealthy and very religious family. And he didn’t even knew what annoyed him more, the fact that it was decided by Dean by the second he had a bit of freedom or the fact that Maddison Cleary was nice as an acquaintance to make some small talk with but he wasn’t attracted to her by any means and totally  _ repulsed  _ by the idea of having to wake up to see her in the same bed every morning of the rest of his life and even more by what he would be supposed to do with her in the said bed. 

And the second one, was simply the person who announced all this to Jonas with a malicious smirk without, of course, letting down the old habit he had of calling Jonas names like, designate the freckled man among his colleagues as “the fatty brown one” when he spoke to the sailor who was in charge of the expedition. But that was relatively nice for what could come out of Neil Beckham’s, even more now that he had been promoted as in charge of the security and the wellbeing of all of the Wagner family and associates in the area. 

For a first mission it was pretty easy, even more that he knew the Wagner’s boy for a while and had always been bullying him with all impunity. And he wasn’t planning to stop anytime soon. 

Jonas barely had the time to end up gathering his thing and to say goodbye and maybe farewell to his colleagues and new friends, all this time being pressured by Neil of course, which almost made his forget some of his tool like a compass that he has took and the very last minute and just stuffed in the pocket of his pants. 

And here it had started, four days straight on a big ship with some strangers and Neil.

Hopefully he had his own cabin where he was led to by a member of the crew. “Here’s your cabin sir.” Said one of the subordinate who was ordered to lead him there, it was a nice room of a reasonable size with a small desk, with a small drawer near it, a closet and a bed that didn’t really looked comfortable, they were never really comfortable but Jonas wasn’t complaining. After all he was given a place to avoid Neil without having to justify himself. 

“If you need something, it can be anything, most of the crew’s rooms are in the hold of the ship, you just have to go downstairs and knock to anybody’s room, we’ll be glad to help you” The nice tone and the politeness of the man was quite a surprise for Jonas, but yeah, technically even if Neil always bullied him like he was no one, he was still a governor’s son. 

“The caporal and his fiancée’s cabin is right next to yours if you need to directly talk to him…” 

Wait what, his  _ fiancée? _   “…And we will call you for the meals.” So would still have to take meals with everyone –including Neil– though. “Do you have any questions or may I leave now?” 

It took a second of awkward silence to Jonas to figure out and ask what was on his mind hesitantly 

“Uh… Y-yes please… Neil has a fiancée now?” 

“Yes sir. Lady Carmen, Carmen Ramirez.”  

Of course. Neil had to be engaged with the only girl Jonas had taken a real liking to and make her his fiancée. Because, yes Jonas had got to know the young lady because of her regularly coming from Spain and using Jonas to go into the Wagner’s castle and to have some advantages in the name of the Wagner’s even though the boy would be severely punished if Dean knew. 

It now seem all clear to him, she wasn’t infatuated with him at all like he had let himself wonder, hoping she would return his feelings and that someday he would have the courage to tell her. 

Of course she didn’t liked him. Neil was right, he was fat. Who would ever like him anyway? 

A light nervous laughing escape from him mouth, and he felt like crying again. 

“Are you alright sir?” the low voice of the sailor made him suddenly jump out of his self-deprecatory thoughts and he quickly replied without making eye contact scared to show the state he was in “Yes! Yes… sorry, everything is… okay. I… just think I need some… sleep or something, thank you for everything” 

“Fine, I’m leaving then.” The man just smiled, went outside the room and closed the door. And the second the door was close Jonas felt warm tears sliding on his cheeks, he took a deep breath and wiped them with the back of his sleeve. Crying now wasn’t going to help, and it could even worsen everything knowing that Neil was probably in the room right next to his, and that if he heard anything he clearly wouldn’t bother to find to worst way to humiliate Jonas now. 

So he just unpacked some of his stuff, filling a bit the drawers and closet, but letting his research material in his case, which he hid under his bed just in case… he was still anticipating Neil making a potential misdeed. Like the time when Jonas woke up and all his clothes were replaced by smaller ones. A classic. Or the time when he went to a lake where he liked to swim on his own and Neil followed him, hid his clothes and brought half of the inhabitants of the small town just to point out “how fat and disgusting he was”. 

And he never told any of this to Dean because the one punished would probably be him because if he’d let himself disrespected maybe that he deserved it because a  _ real man _  would never and that life and he wouldn’t always be there to help him in this sort of situations etc. 

Remembering all those unpleasant memories and lecturing starting to make his headache, plus the noises his belly made reminded him that he hadn’t eaten anything but he didn’t wanted to get out of his room for now, so he just laid on the not that comfortable bed and told himself that it would be nice time for a nap. 

It was always a good time for a nap. 

He closed his eyes and hoped that the next time he’ll open them all his problem would be magically solved. He knew they wouldn’t, be he still hoped. He needed them to be, if it just went on like this and he really had to marry Maddison he’d probably lost his mind and try to do something stupid.

He didn’t wanted to think to something extreme like killing himself, but it definitely crossed his mind because right know it seemed like the only way of living –or rather not living – that  wouldn’t involve someone else controlling his life and forcing him to do things he didn’t wanted to do. He was 23 now dammit, and he was still bossed by Dean, still bullied by Neil and the girl he hoped a future with was now the fiancée of his this very bully. 

But a nap was good for now. 

 

* * *

 

Two days had past and it was just a living nightmare for Jonas. 

When he meet Carmen once he decided finally to get out of his cabin, she called him “Jonah” and kept her fake nice behavior still asking him favors time to time which Jonas politely tried to decline but always ended up doing for her. 

He went only once to the diner place in the hold and it didn’t really… went well. Neil kept tell about how Jonas was when he was younger and proudly relate the mean jokes he made on him, and of course everybody laughed. Especially Carmen. 

Red from anger and embarrassment Jonas left the table and locked himself in his cabin, going out only for bathroom needs now. 

Hopefully the nice sailor that showed him the place the first day, his name was Mark apparently, still brought him his plates of food after the meal time behind Neil’s back, who decided that “he’d eat when he’d stop pouting”. 

Jonas’ hate for Neil grew everyday a bit more. But seriously what could he do with his little chubby figure and his knowledge about sea life against someone who was strong, from the navy and trained to kill straight his enemies? 

So he just painfully kept all his feelings for him and it was slowly killing from the inside. 

But the third day of travelling, in the end of the evening when the sun started to get real low, he hear a huge deafening sound of explosion and understood that something hit the vessel, the whole ship started to pitch to the side, so much that he felt from his bed to the ground letting out a small “oof”. He heard a sailor shouting:

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE ON THE DECK  **RIGHT NOW** !” 

_ Heck no.  _

“MAN THE CANNONS! AND SOME OF YALL GO TO PROTECT THE CIVILIAN PASSENGERS”

Was the freckled man cursed or something? Because it really felt like it. 

Mark erupted in the room, with his sword in the hand not even giving a look to Jonas and just standing in fighting position facing the door “Hide under the bed sir, this ain’t some joke” said he we the most tone he could use “W-what’s happening? What was the huge sound?” asked the scientist totally panicked and pushing to stuff he putted under the bed out of here to take its place. 

Mark turned around quickly and Jonas saw he was scared as well, which made him panic even more “A pirate ship, a big one. It would be easy to counter them if the whole crew was here... but because it was just a quick mission we went under armed and we’re probably outnumbered.” 

He sighted in a desperate way and ended with a nervous laugh “I’m not gonna to lie to you, we’re probably all gonna die here.” 

Jonas who was finally under the bed gulped and tried to control his breathing in order the make him a discreet as possible. He saw in front of him one of his small compass and putted it in his pocket, just in case, he knew it was probably totally useless but who knows, you can still someone with that. No kill, just hurt a bit but… just in case it could help… maybe. If not he was just going to casually die. 

“Please God spare our poor souls.” Was the last thing Mark said before and long silence in took place in the room contrasting with the battles sounds, the gunshots and explosions outside. 

But after a few minutes it was the complete silence. 

Suddenly the door was cracked open by the kick of a pirate and that a thin saber went smoothly, like the sting of an insect, through mark’s chest without giving him the time to counter the incredibly speed attack. The saber was taken out of him as quickly as it went in. The sailor fell to the ground in a loud thud, coughing blood, slowly dying. 

The pirate started to wander in the room slowly looking for anything valuable, and when their feet which were in leather worn boots, passed right in front of Jonas who was trying his best to hold his breath, he found them rather small a pirate’s wasn’t they supposed to be-

**“FOUND YOU AHAH”**  the pirate suddenly crouched and was now face to face with Jonas, she had a dark skin, pink eyes and the wild crazy look on her smiling face totally freaked out Jonas. He let out an inaudible screech and jumped of surprise –well, tried – knocking his head against the mattress of the bed so hard that he just… lost consciousness. She burst in laugh so hard that she also fell to the ground “Oh dear, are you dead?” and still laughing she shouted “JAVI I THINK I KILLED SOMEONE” 

“I’M FUCKING BUSY SCRATCH, AND THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO DO” Answered a masculine voice on the deck that was probably beating the shit out of someone regarding the way his answer was rhythmed by regular blows. 

She still couldn’t stop laughing so she tried to pull him from behind the bed and shouted again “I KNOOOOW BUT THIS ONE LOOK DIFFERENT HE’S CUTE AND HAS FANCY CLOTHES, WAIT I’LL SHOW YA” She took him on her back with a surprising ease and strength for her size and got out of the cabin trying to dodge Mark’s corpse and letting out a “Oopsie, sorry pal” when she accidently walked on his hand and heard some nasty noise of bone crushing under hers and Jonas’ weights. 

They finally got out of the cabin with a bit of struggle and the deck was a complete mess. It was a massacre. 

Dead bodies, blood and the smell of canon powder. If Jonas wasn’t already unconscious he’d probably faint right now.

As Mark said, the sailors really had no chance against these pirates.

“Here’s the fancy cutie! I hope he ain’t dead, Javieeeer help me! I don’t want the captain to scold me again” says Scratch with her high speech voice to her companions who were indeed giving a bad time to Neil, and it was serious he was laying on the floor with a black eye, bruises everywhere and blood drooling out of his mouth, he looked like he was about faint. The two pirates doing the job looked very different from each other.

The one who was rather tall with an imposing figure, tanned skin, and weird tattoos on his face seemed to be the said Javier because he answered looking a bit annoyed “You know the rules Scratch. We don’t kill civilians. Drop him here, I’ll check for you if he’s. You can help Cliff with this one if you want” 

And that’s what she did. She literally drop him carelessly, let out a small noise of happiness –probably– and started kicking the thorax of Neil with vigor.

“Yo-ho, calm down matey, we mought not bring him to god too soon” said the second pirate who was a blond man regularly built, holding his hair in a ponytail and a bandana that partially covered his eyes, the rest of the covered by his bangs; who clearly overusing the pirate slang for probably some very rational reason.

Javier put Jonas in a sit position and took his pulse, he examined him quickly and said what he had in his mind by the moment when Cliff opened his goddamn mouth.

“Cliff for god sake  _ please _  stop talking like that, it’s ridiculous, and it’s alright Scratch, your ‘fancy cutie’ is alive and that’s pretty nice ‘cause he could be really useful...” he finished smirking. The blond was going to reply to Javier but finally just clicked his tongue at the remark showing his annoyance. 

“Good, good, good, good, veeery good! No scolding. Nice.” She said at an incredible speed and she continued to kick Neil but with less violent blows, but then she paused and asked “But uuh… speakin’ ‘bout that, where’s the captain?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is the captain uh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!   
> The next chapter will take longer to be posted (Cause this one was already written when I posted the first one)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It's pretty short but the second chapter will be longer, and a bit more interesting~
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this chapter or if you saw any mistakes in it! :)


End file.
